


Harry Potter and the defeat of Expectations

by BiddiBiddiJJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Harry, Dark Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, Good Hermione, Good Ron, Hyperactive harry, M/M, Other, Snape Bashing, draco bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiddiBiddiJJ/pseuds/BiddiBiddiJJ
Summary: Harry Potter burns the Dursleys and their home, get's his first taste of candy, and stabs a man to death; all in one night! Hyperactive, Homicidal, and addicted to candy, may Merlin have mercy on the Wiazrding World.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story is basically what happens when i read too many dark Harry fanfictions. It gets a bit graphic, it's not as bad compared to what I can really do, given the time. Harry is basically Nutty mixed with Flipqy, and those are some of the worst characters from HTF. The candy addiction is based on myself, so expect him to eat lots of sweet things. I mean seriously, expect a lot. May or may not be Harry/Lord Voldemort, but if they get involved, I can just see Voldemort keeping Harry as a new torture device for the muggles. Like, he'll hand him some candy and a knife then sit back and enjoy the screams, lol. 
> 
> Bashing of certain characters, including Dumbldore because it's fun to mess with him, Snape cuz he's a fucking asshole, no matter how many times he saved Harry, he didn't need to be so fucking insufferable, and Draco, because he's also an asshole. I get that he had a bad home life, with a washed up ken doll father constantly endangering his mother, but damn, he wasn't even home most of the year when he turned 11, there was no need for him to torment Harry and them.
> 
> As usual with these type of fanfictions, expect to see quite a bit of Neville and Luna, because I love them, fight me if you have a problem with it. There will be no Ron bashing, simply because every fic like this and their left tooth has it, same thing for Hermione. Ginny is unimportant in this fic, also, expect a lot of the Twins, who I may pair with Harry, because it just...works...in my mind. 
> 
> Hmm what else...oh yea, OCs. Technically there's only one, Sunny is his name, he'll just be Harry's imginary not so imginary friend. He'll act as his moral compass, meaningx he encorages all acts of violence and offers many suggestions to help the violence. 
> 
> You're welcome for the author's note that's longer than the actual fanfiction jfc i need to chill. 50 fucking words or less, damn.

°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●

When Harry had decided to set the Dursley home on fire, he hadn't anticipated the effect the flames would have on the wooden shelter. They rose quickly and burned brightly, the flames out of place against the night sky shining with stars. 

He stood outside on the lawn, green eyes wide with excitement and wonder as the sound of fire filled his ears, mixed with his families pained and paniced screams that made his ears ring rather unpleasantly. He frowned, hoping that his next victims screams would be much more pleasing to the ears, not the high shrieks of torture that made his ears want to shrink in on themselves. 

The firefighters arrived 30 minutes later, 10 minutes after the last scream faded into the night, and 5 minutes before the flames could fully engulf the house. The cops had followed after the firefighters, and despite his soot covered appearance, he was suspiciously unharmed and was quickly rounded into the back of the cop car. 

Harry crossed his arms as he sat agaisnt the cool leather of the white and blue car, a petulant pout on his face as he resisted the urge to grab the knife he had pocketed and attack the cop for taling him away from the carnage as the firefighters tried valiantly to save what was left of the building. 

Harry was helped out of the car soon and lead towards a giant brick building with words he couldn't understand flashing above a double door entrance. The cop smiled down at him warmly, his hand on his shoulders as he walked them inside, stopping at a smooth and long mahogany wood desk to talk to the red haired lady behind it, who tapped heavily on a sleek computer. 

Harry wandered away from the two adults, boredom being replaced with curiosity and hunger as he headed to the right, where a large lounge with a few racks full of books sat. He weaved through six rows of nine neatly arranged chairs and arrived at the right bottom corner, where a vending machine sat, a large coca-cola glaring down brightly at the small boy. 

He passed by it, however, more intrigued by the machine next to him, lights just as bright as the soda dispenser, but only on the outside, for the front was clear, giving Harry full view of the numerous brightly wrapped snacks and packages. Everything from gum to crisps to candy displayed before his poisonous bright emerald green eyes. 

His eyes quickly scanned the shelves, jumping from treat to treat as he vibrated with barely contained excitement. Finally, his eyes stopped on an item that seemed to glow, almost calling out to him. It was a lollipop, large with a spiral design and painted rainbow pattern. He reached out, feeling his magic jump to his hand and make the glass containing his treat malleable, perfect for him to slip his hand into. 

The moment was ruined and the magic was lost as the cop suddenly gripped his shoulder, a childish squeak making it's way past his lips as he whirled around to look up at the man, whose face was pulled into a sheepish grin at having startled the kid. 

"Sorry, pal. Didn't quite mean'ta scare 'ya."

He said, rubbing the back of his neck. Harry just stared at him, green eyes still wide with shock and disappointment from losing the treat that was almost in his grasp. Catching on to the boys feelings, the man pulled a crisp dollar from his pocket and inserted it into a slot on the side of the machine. He smiled down at Harry and inclined his head in the direction of the snack choices.

"Go ahead and pick one." He smiled, and Harry offered no hesitation when he eagerly pointed to the lollipop with wide, adorably pleading emerald eyes. The cop practically melted, resisting the urge to coo heavily at the look and hug the small child to his chest.

°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●

10 minutes later found Harry in a large barren white room, with only a long grey horizontal table and two chairs, directly across from each other. Between them sat a black box, with a few curious buttons and odd staticy sounds that he didn't bother to investigate. Harry clutched two items in his small hands, a can of apple juice and the lollipop. He hummed, kicking his legs idly, before deciding to try the candy.

Plastic covering was discarded carelessly onto the floor beside the leg of chair as he pulled the treat closer to his face for examination. The sweet smell wafted up to his nose, and he grinned, licking his lips in anticipation before he leaned forward and made a clean swipe of his tongue from the bottom to the top. 

For a moment, there was nothing, then flavor exploded on Harry's tongue as his eyes dilated. Soon, Harry was almost a ball of energy as he consumed the lollipop, bits of it managing to get stuck in his already wild hair, and candy dye dripping down his lips in a crude parody of lipstick. His green eyes were large with a wild energy, and the apple juice did nothing to tone him down. 

His head snapped towards the door as a different cop than the one who brought him here stepped into the room, a stern glare settled into his face as he lifted up his broad-rimmed fedora. The stern look was replaced with disdain and distaste as he took in the bouncing crazed looking child in his presence. 

He glared harder and took a seat across from the child. For a while, the room was silent as the man glared at the 7 year old, while Harry himself gave him a crazed, energetic grin. 

It was the detective eho snapped first, barking out some harsh words that Harry didn't register. The hyper child was lost within his mind, hearing only the eager and childish whispers in his mind that prompted him to 'play a game' with the detective.

He tilted his head, listening to the game that was sounding more and more appealing to the small child. 'Get the knife, that's how you play~' they whispered 'First one to scream loses~' they giggled, gaining whispy physical forms outside of his mind and dancing around giddily. 

Wide-eyed, Harry watched the three small figures skip over the the detective and sink into his body. The detective himself was talking, trying to get the attention of the child and failing miserably. 

Harry's eyes widened when slowly, a red and white target appeared in the middle of the mean mans throat, and the whispers returned to his side as one tugged his hand, pointing to the hoodie pocket that he had taken from Dudley where his precious knife lay. 

The detective sighed, ready to give up when all of the sudden, the child laugh. He frowned deeply, eyes snapping over to the kid only to widen in horror when he caught sight of a silver butchers knife and a happy, manaic grin. The child launched at him, giving no chance for escape or hope for survival as he plunged the knife so deep into his neck, it appeared through the other end, shiny with blood. 

The whispers were laughing, and he found himself laughing too as he ripped the knife put, ignoring the spray of blood as the man stumbled against the table and fell, clutching his neck. Harry quickly jumped on him, knife flashing blood red as he stabbed the man repeatedly, to the coaxing of the whispers, which urged him to play until the funny sounds stopped.

Harry's fun was brought to an abrut stop when four cops rushed inx two of them pinning him down and removing the knife from his blood drenched hand, while the other two went over to the fresh corpse, his blood flung arpumd carelessly and stomach ripped open, giving off a rather unpleasant view. 

°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●

Harry's time was short in the courtroom. He had managed to get his hands on 10 more pieces of candy, and was even more hyper than last time. The judge sentenced him to a hospital, where he would receive treatment for his obvious mental issue brought on by the death of the Dursleys. He would be attending Saint Brutus School for the Incurably Insane until further notice. 

It was with that decision that one savior of the wizarding world and now dangerously homicidal child found himself walking into the grey doors of his new home, school, and hospital until he was deemed sane enough to rejoin society.


	2. Bloody Fights and Ghostly Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has his first lunch at saint Brutus and gets his first rep-fight! Hint Hint- he wins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I told a teensy weensy lie. I won't be spending much time on Brutus, just enough to show our cute little murderer grow into...a slightly more adorable murderer. Lol, but I have two new OCs and imma shove them in here cuz they're villains, one not so much, he may not target Harry personally, they are very similar in fact, and if you guys like him, maybe he'll show up and become Draco's number 1 fan~
> 
> Also, i went on mobile to fix a few grammer mistakes and add some spaces and a few things. You're welcome, lol.

Saint Brutus wasn't as bad as the Dursley's had made it out to be. If anything was wrong with it all, it was how barren it was. Grey halls with black and white checkered floors, with 20 by 20 white walled classrooms filled with perfectly lined cheap wooden desks and uncomfortable plastic chairs that were nailed to the floor.

Saint Brutus was large, with the main building being an entrance hall and dining area. From there, four warn pathways branched out to large square buildings, labeled A1, B3, C6 and D9. A1 and B2 were classrooms, while C6 was a nursery of sorts for the female students that just so happened to get themselves pregnant, and D9 was the infirmary, were Harry would be spending most of his time with a Mr. Watt, a man with a nervous smile and kind brown eyes that was completely out of place at the prison like school.

The dorms were further from the school, placed somewhere behind D9 and C2 for the students own safety, even though they all knew it was because the administrators and staff had rooms somewhere with the main building, and didn't want the dangerous inhabitants of the school to attack them for a bad grade or something of the sort. 

Harry got his first glimpse of Saint Brutus while in the back of a peeling yellow school bus. He had been on there for six hours, and was beginning to get annoyed with everyone on the bus, from the couples basically fucking towards the back, to the loud bullies in the middle and the...well...the kids up front weren't that bad. They stayed mostly too themselves, but seemed pretty energetic, considering where they were headed.

There was only one kid that seemed to be vibrating with excitement, and Harry eyed him curiously, his head tilted as he examined the other boy. He had dark mocha skin with warm brown eyes and long, curly hair that seemed to defy gravity with the amount of curls in them that jutted away from his body. His hair was black as well, fading into a crimson red that reminded Harry of blood when he saw it. The boy was dressed in a purple and blue stripped sweater with a bleeding black heart in the middle, he also had on black skinny jeans and knee high purple converse. The boy hummed, swaying to an invisible beat as everyone else seemed content to ignore his presence. 

Suddenly, the humming stopped and the boy's hair swiveled around, eyes catching his and locking them in place as brown orbs seemed to glow briefly with power before the moment was other. Harry frowned then blinked, wondering if he had imagined the whole thing, for when he turned to face the boy, the seat he was at was empty. Harry frowned deeper then shook his head, chalking up the odd occurrences to his lack of sugar. It had been three hours since he had had his last lollipop, and it was getting to him.

Harry was escorted into the entrance hall by a tall man with wide shoulders and a buff build who glared at any and everybody that even glanced in their direction. Harry had already decided he liked the man, before the gruff male had steered him astray from the steady stream of assorted students making their way into the dinner hall for food and an assembly. At first, Harry was confused and slighty wary as he slipped a hand into his hoodie pocket, only to gulp as it clutched around nothing. His fear was short lived when the man turned around, his wide stance blocking the vending machine from Harry's gaze, and handed him one of two lollipops clutched in his grip.

Harry beamed, and thanked the man, ready to dig into the stick of sugar with gusto when he noticed the man wink, his steel grey eyes switching to warm brown that glowed with power before returning to it's orginal state. The man shook himself as if he was confused about how he got there, then gripped Harry by the shoulder roughly and lead him out of the room towards the other students. Harry huffed at the sudden change in treatment, but didn't let it stop him from ripping away the lollipops plastic to dig into the candy, his mouth already salivating from the smell. Neither men noticed the boy with black and red hair flicker into existence, a grin on his face as he clucthed the second lollipop in his hand. The boy disappeared soon after, leaving only a ghostly giggle and the eerie feeling of two brown eyes watching from the shadows. 

°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●

Dinner was a loud affair as Harry quickly learned, having been pushed forcefully down onto a random seat with five other older students. The teens gave him a quick look-over and shrugged, not giving a damn and a half about Harry, who was happy enough with the erangement as he finished off the candy, some of it managing to get in his hair once more, with the lollipop stick to accompany it. Once again, candy dye was dripping from his lips, giving him a crazed yet innocent look that had the other stundents only slightly apprehensive.

The principal, a medium height woman with blonde hairand sunken in black eyes waited until the food had been served, Turkey and ham with a side of mashed potatos, grapes and any beverage of any choice, and stood, walking up to a podium that was placed in the front of the room, near the entrance doors. The woman cleared her throat, and reluctantly, the chatter quieted down enough for her to talk.

"Hello treasured and vauled mistakes of society- I mean, lovely students." At that, the teens jeered and laugh, someone chucking a milk jug that the principal dodged expertly.

"I can only imagine what you all have been up to for the summer, truly. It's enough to give me nightmares, and I'd just hate to see what would happen should I actually gain the knowledge. Now, you've all heard the speech by now, yada yada uphold society blah blah reformary school something something no sex in the halls, and yea that's it. I've been told by the judge to warn you all of our newest and youngest arrival, who burned his families house to the ground with them in it then brutally mutilated the body of some random dectetive. Good job kid, just one less law offical breathing down my fucking neck. Anyway, don't kill the kid and vice versa, too much paperwork. Maiming is ok, we have a hospital now...so uh yea, stuff your fat asses then head on to bed while I pray not to wake up tomorrow." With that, the principal left, muttering something about a stupid amount of paperwork because of a bunch of dangerous brats that she had to babysit.

The students, use to her crude language and behaviour shrugged and went back to eating, which meant throwing food and various items while some got up and helped themselves to the plates of the newer students. Harry hummed, enjoying the chance to eat a hot meal. His happy mood was ruined rather quickly as a shadow fell over his plate, body, and landed on the floor behind him. Harry paused his attempt to eat a second lollipop that he had found in his pocket and looked up, frowning at the massive wall of flesh that bloked out the lights, the oxygen, and the noise of the other students, which had lessened considerably.

The body, which Harry had deduced it to be based on the pathetically tiny BOTDF shirt it had managed to squeeze on, shifted, causing Harry to crane his neck as he took in the shaved head and ghastly scar running from the large forehead to the double chin. The lips, which were covered in turkey grease parted, and Harry nearly fell off his seat trying to avoid breath which smelled unlike anything even Satan himself could think to dish up.

"Nice lollipop, twerp. Mind if I have it?"

Faster than Harry could react, his hand came down, crushing his as he snatched Harry's candy right from his hand. It was deathly quiet in Harry's ears, yet the teen giant in training, Ruck, was still jabbering as he ran his tongue along the surface of the stolen treat.

"Killed four people, yea right. They're probaly just exaggerating, the little freak looks like he'll break hisl♧ leg getting offa his bed." Ruck laughed, unbothered by the way no one else joined in. So busy was he taunting Harry, that he didn't notice Harry's hand curl around his plastic spork, nor did he notice the child now seated beside Harry who had an excited grin on his face as he urged the seven year old to give into his thoughts and attack.

Harry didn't need much encoragement, and launched himself at Ruck, a high cry leaving his mouth, spork clutched tightly in hand as Ruck's eyes widened in surprise and shock.

°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●

"Sir, we're gonna need you to calm down."

"THERES A FUCKING FORK IN MY EYE WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN, CALM DOWN? I'LL GO BLIND AND IT'S ALL THAT FREAKS FAULT!" Ruck ranted heavily, wincing when his eye throbbed from his disability to blink. He walked on, being guided by two doctors that had been rusehed from D9 to take care of the situation. Harry was being lead to the same building by a very dissappointed yet fearful Mr. Watt. Once inside the building, the adults made the mistake of taking the same elevator, assuming that Ruck wouldn't attack with other adults in sight, but that was quickly changed as Ruck launched at the smaller boy, much to the adults alarm, which only increased as Harry jammed another plastic weapon into the side of Ruck's neck immeadiatly, causing the teen to let out a pained yowl and collapse face first, which drove the fork deeper into his eye. Ruck screamed, then gurgled, and finally gave one last twitch before stilling. The three adults stared in horror as the blood slowly began to pool. When the door open, the two doctors couldn't have gotten out any faster, one of them tripping and landing in the gruesome puddle. The traumitized male screamed and began to cry as his friend pulled him from the mess, ignoring the weird looks and screams they gathered as they ran into a restroom to clean up the blood.

Harry took Mr. Watts hand and carefull stepped over the body, then smiled reassringly at the man, who returned it shyly before calling somebody to dispose of the body. The walk up to his office was rather uneventful until they got there, where the open door revealed the same boy Harry had been seeing all over the place to be lounging on a recliner.

"Sunny," Dr.Watt sighed, moving to sit behind his desk after Harry had stepped in and found a seat "You know you shouldn't be here."

The boy, now revealed to be Sunny, pouted and hopped off the comfy yellow seat. Before he left, he turned to Harry and winked, pulling a wrapped lollipop from his pocket slowly as if revealing a great secret. Harry tilted his head, intrigued, as Mr. Wat watched closely as well. Sunny unwrapped the lollipop, then quickly snapped it in half, much to Harry's chargin and Mr. Watts confusion, both of which only lasted for a few seconds as the hidden blade flashed in the office light.

"Sunny!" Mr. Watt gasped, face pale as the boy gulped, quickly handing Harry both parts of the candy knife before disappering. Harry eyes were wide in wonder as he examined the weapon, and Mr. Watt groaned, placing his head in his hands.

"This is gonna be a long year."


	3. The bad idea and contagious killing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rucks parents learn of his death and Harry meets his twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop, filler chapter. Sorry, I'm just tryna get you guys comfortable with the OCs and what not. Btw, im not shipping Sunny and Harry, Sunny is just the type of guy to pop a squat on people because he can.

Somewhere in scotland, a tall and shapely woman with rich brown hair sat on her husbands lap daintly. The man below her couldn't of been more disinterested, a pipe hanging from his mouth as his beady blue eyes scanned the newspaper in front of his face.

The woman, Cathy, was scanning a letter from the principal of that godforsaken school for the embarrassment of the nore normal citizens of society.

"Hm. Darling, Rucks was killed during a a fight with a friend pf his. They were even so kind enough to send the er...weapon." 

She sniffed, holding up a bloody plastic spork with disdain. Her husband just grunted, flipping the page idly. 

"That's great dear. Say, is Dinner ready yet?" 

Cathy twitched, clutching the spork angrily in her hand before calming, loosening her grip so she wouldn't crack her newly manicured nails. She stood, a smile on her face. 

"Almost, Darling." 

°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○● 

Cathy smiled, dabbing at her lips with a small smile. 

"Such a lovely meal, wouldn't you say dear?" 

Across from her, Scotts head lulled forward, small blue eyes wide in fear and glassy. His head fell against his chest, revealing a bloody gash with a wide hole, dripping with blood and brain matter. 

Cathy stood, smiling as she took her finished plate of ceaser salad to the kitchen to wash it up. 

She supposed that his death would've been more dramatic if she had resorted to cannibalism, but she refused to eat anything fattening, and lord knows what diseases she might've contacted from eating any of that man.

°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●

 

Harry Potter was on his way to breakfast at the dining hall when he was stopped by the principal. She crouched down next to his level, an irritated gleam in her deep eyes. 

"Kid, Harry, whatever you wanna be called, you've got a lot of explaining to do. I heard that you stabbed Ruck. One last asshole to worry about. Listen, I'll cover it up for ya, but try not to kill that many of my students. At least, only kill the ones without parents that give a damn about them. Alright?" 

Harry nodded, clasping his hands behind his back while trying to look guilty. The principal rolled her eyes, handing him a lollipop before patting his head and sending him off to breakfast, which had twenty minutes left. 

Harry grinned, happily eating his third lollipop of the day. Beside him, Sunny materialised into place, a playful grin on his face. 

"Hi there, we never got to officially meet. My name's Sunny MaChester, and I've been dead for about 16 years!" 

"Harry Potter. I can't wait to try out the new knife you gave me!" 

In her office, the principal shuddered as a feeling of dread settled at the base of her spine. She looked out of her door and paled when she saw two of her most violent students chatting as if they were old friends. 

She sighed, heading to a drawer under her desk and opened it to pull out a rather large flask. She was getting too fucking old for this shit.

°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○●°•○● 

"That girl there is Jessica Adams. She's basically the queen of st. Brutus. She got here for uh...well...actually, i think she just bribed her father into letting her come here. She's a major bitch though, so avoid her." 

Sunny held Harry's hand in his, taking it upon himself to show Harry the ropes and point out the most dangerous students besides himself. 

Harry tilted his head, looking over at the girl Sunny had pointed out. She was rather tall, with jogging shorts that stopped at her knees and a crop top with a kiss in the middle and a pair of hearts off to the upper right corner. She had blonde hair that was cropped short, and heterochromic eyes, one blue and the other green. She caught Harry staring and waved, a smirk on her lips. 

"Oi Harry! That's Leo James. He's the prince of Saint Brutus. I think you guys might actually get along, but you can't talk to one without the other hating you." 

Harry turned, looking at a small boy with a sweet smile, sitting at a table across from Jessica. The boy had blonde hair that fell into his face and down his neck. He had on a sun hat for reasons that Harry couldn't understand, a purple and violet stripped sweater covering a pair of overalls, so the only thing visible was his lime green shorts covered with yellow happy faces. He had on a pair of purple thigh highs and black sneakers. 

Leo James turned and winked at him as he launched a forkful of uncooked pancakes in Jessica's direction. The girl screeched and stood up as the pancake landed in her hair, glaring angrily at the small boy, who just smiled at her innocently and offered her a napkin. 

Sunny shook his head and grinned back at Harry, who returned it happily, as he pulled them over to a secluded area of the dining hall. 

"So...how are things going with Mr. Watt? He's really cool actually. He was my therapist when I went here, so I think he's some sort of vampire or something. Or maybe he just has excellent skin, who knows." Sunny sat down, beginning to ramble excitedly as Harry got his own breakfast, a bowl of assorted fruits, and began to eat. 

The boy paused and tiltted his head, swallowing his mouthful of grapes and strawberries before he offered up his suggestion. 

"Why don't we find out?" 

Sunny stopped talking about the time he had got someones foot stuck in a toliet because he didn't have a plunger at the time and turned to stare at Harry wide-eyed.

"What do you mean? I mean, i know what you mean, I'm not a horror movie character, but how? Won't he eat us for something like that? Go all 'bleh bleh, you know my secret, now die, bleh bleh.'"

"Come on, Sunny. Can Mr. Watt even hurt a fly?" 

"Yes, I've seen him do it. It was kinda awesome. But I get your point. Mr. Watt is super kind. So, what's your plan HarHar?" 

"We wait until night and sneak into his office. Maybe we can find something there." Harry hummed, going back to scooping the cold fruits into his mouth as Sunny contemplated the idea. 

"It could work. Maybe we'll fimd something good, like those generic photos of him with people from the past. He could have a snapshot of he and Asoka having tea together for all we know."

"Asoka?" 

"You'll learn about it in History, I think. It may be different." 

Harry shrugged, having caught on to Sunny being a horrible teacher when the boy tried to show him how to break into student rooms and ended uo getting his finger stuck in the lock. No one was knsidd the room at the time, but the moment had left both kids shaken enough to stay away from the older dorms for now. 

Sunny stood up suddenly then plopped himself down onto Harry's lap, causing to him to startle and drop the pineapple he was about to eat onto the floor. 

"Damn it, Sunny." 

"Shush, I've got an idea! And I didn't want anyone to hear it so..." He leaned in and began to whisper softly, a wide green on his face as he made sure no one was watching. 

Harry's frown from the loss of his pineapple soon morphed into a wide, excited smile. He stood up suddenly, ignoring Sunny's squack of surprise as he was catapulted onto the floor. 

"Sunny! You're a genius!"


	4. Charley lives at the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yea this isn't like. My normal fucked up shit, is it? Enjoy!

Harry Potter walked down the brown, weathered trail of Saint Brutus that lead to the main hall with a happy smile on his sugar stained lips. Today was going to be a good day and he just knew it, despite the fact that it was now Monday, the day of the week that students hated with a fiery passion that lacked all description of words in the English dictionary. 

Despite the looming despair Monday heaped over it's shoulder like a ratty shrawl from the times when Cowboys were actually real and not animated toys for children to gawk at, Harry was happy, no in fact, he was down right giddy, and for once, it wasn't because he had sated his appetite for blood, candy, or both. 

In fact, so happy was he, that he skipped along the dirty pathway that lead from the building D4 to the Main Hall, ignoring the angry glare of what he thought might be a chipmunk, or could possibly be an impossibly small demon come to devour his soul.  

Harry smiled and licked a stripe up the middle of his lollipop and continued on his way. 

••••••••••

When Harry got to the Main Hall, his happy mood was replaced with slight curiosity as he took in the oddly animated students of Saint Brutus. It was Monday, and the students were acting as if the crew of Housewives of Atlanta and Jersey Shore were teaming up with Maury in a triple-crossover.

Even more confusing, was the askew glances here and there in his direction. The students positively buzzed, swarming around and whispering in one another ears then flying off to relay to another what new scandalous tale they had heard. It was like a gossip orgy, and part of Harry, the part still to young to quite understand what an orgy is, was rather happy to be left out of whatever...this was, despite him being the apparent subject of their stares. 

Shrugging, determined to make this day live up to his expectations, Harry turned and made to continue on his way to the cafeteria, when he ran rather suddenly into a brick wall of acne and clammy flesh that made his own skin crawl in revulsion of having had contact with it at all. 

His eyes, vibrating in his head, slowly trailed up the body, his whole head moving up until the whole expanse of his smooth, rather small and thin neck was exposed, and even then, the top of his head like a tiny blip against the florescent light that beamed down onto the students heads. 

He picked himself up from the ground, brushing off random bits of dirt and a mysterious red stain that he was going to say was red dye. The kid above him leaned down, a smile stretched on his wide face reveling rows of yellow teeth with bits of meat and what Harry hoped was broccoli stuck between his teeth. 

"So this 'ere is t'e runt t'at took down my dear friend Ruck?" The boy, ie: land-walking whale man, sneered, his sweaty palm curling under Harry's chin to lift it up to face him. 

Harry grinned, repressing the overwhelming urge to make a comment about the stench of rotten something currently making it's way to Harry's nose from the unidentified brutes mouth. Christ, what had this kid eaten, a half dead cow that had just gotten finished eating a previously dead carcass? 

If he turned a little green at the thought, Harry didn't betray it, instead looking up at the boy while trying to discreetly untangle himself from the boys grip. The other just lifted him up higher, til his feet weren't touching the tiled floor anymore. Honestly, it wasn't that impressive. Harry took no shame in admitting that he was short as fuck, even for his age. 

"I'm gonna have 'o 'each you a li'le lesson abou' stabbing people in 'he eye wi'h a fork. I's no' nice, guppy."

With that, the boy reared his fist back, and Harry, loathe as he was to admit, saw his life flash before his eyes. He needed to eat more candy. Harry let out a giggle, eyes wide with excitement as he slipped from the bully's grip and latched onto his wrist. The boy let out a grunt, flailing his arm as if it had randomly burst into flames, and not as if a small child very susceptible to head injury had locked onto it. 

Harry let out another hyperactive giggle of excitement, and produced another lollipop from the pocket of the hoodie he had decided to wear today. He climbed quickly up the boys arm, ignoring the way he twisted and turned trying to get him off, grip tight on the paper handle of his rainbow swirled lollipop. 

Soon, Harry sat on the bully's neck, legs resting comfortably on either of the boys shoulders. He grinned happily, the bits of candy stuck to his hair shinning in the light of the main hall, raised the lollipop in the air, and swung. 

Everyone screamed, but none louder than the bully himself. 

\------------------------

"So what have we learned today, Harry."

The seven year old pouted, eyes crossed as he looked down at his converse clad foot. Slowly, he repeated the lesson of what Mr. Watt had been telling him for about the past half hour. 

"Stabbing people in the eye is wrong, and very dangerous because they can probably die, and death is bad because it gives Ms. Prince pal lots of extra paperwork." He said, cheeks puffed out stubbornly. 

"Good. Now how about we go visit Charley, and you apologize for trying to take his eye out." 

"Fiiiine. Can I at least have my lollipop back?"

"Harry, it's coated in blood." The boy just blinked, prompting Mr. Watt to sigh and hand it over. 

"Fine, here. Just don't eat that ok? I'll get you a new one after we apologize to Charley." 

Harry nodded, happily taking the lollipop, whose handle was flecked with dry blood, and used the other to hold onto Mr. Watts. 

The walk to the nurses section took about 5 minutes, and Mr. Watt gently pushed him inside the room where Charley lay, a bandage wrapped tight around his eye. Harry giggled, mentally comparing the almost comatose teen to a pirate in his head. 

"Hey, Charley. I'm sorry about stabbing you with a lollipop stick. I promise I won't hit you there. Again." 

He said, giggling as he crossed his arms behind his back and tried to look guilty. Charley just looked over, grunted, growled, and flicked him off before turning once more and closing his remaining eye. 

Harry frowned, a bit upset over being ignored before he turned, a devious idea entering his mind. He looked around, having noticed that Mr. Watt stepped out once he had finished his apology to get extra detail on Charles condition. Smirking, Harry grabbed the jar next to the table, filled with a slimy clear gunky thing that Harry had forgotten the name to, and shoved it in his hoodie just before Mr. Watt walked in. 

"Ready to go get that Lollipop I promised?" 

Harry giggled and nodded, walking out the door with a happy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing says welcome back from a 4-5 month hiatus like a kid being stabbed in the eye with a goddamned lollipop. Sorry about that, by the way. Anyway, I'm here, I'm queer, and I've got brand new ideas! So buckle the fuck up cupcakes.


End file.
